


Collection of AU stories with good Pennywise

by FluffyGinger



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Good Pennywise (IT), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGinger/pseuds/FluffyGinger
Summary: Together with you we will see how an eternal alien carnivorous baby-eating eldrich creature behaves in an unnatural habitat for him-that is-in a circle of prey
Relationships: Georgie Denbrough & Pennywise, Georgie Denbrough/Pennywise, The Losers Club & Pennywise (IT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. The night guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ITerations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045361) by [grayorca15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayorca15/pseuds/grayorca15). 



> It's my first work and I wish you to appreciate it.  
> Please , enjoy!  
> Русские есть? °^°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the first thing we'll look at is what happened one night in the city of Derry.

It was night. Most of the people in Derry were already asleep and little Georgie was certainly no exception.

He was lying in his bed, dressed in soft turtle pajamas. But unlike others, he was seeing a nightmare. He dreamed of something chaotic and very frightening, like he was trying to escape from some huge and scary monster with large and sharp shark teeth, which eventually drove him into a trap from which it was impossible to get out.

The boy woke up with a loud cry. But at Denbrough's house, everyone was sleeping soundly enough that this panicky cry went unheeded. Georgie sat up abruptly, hugging his knees to his chest and trembling, he was covered in a sticky sweat from the horror he had just experienced. He would like to get up and run to Bill, honestly would like to, but he was afraid that as soon as he stepped on the floor, the same terrible monster from dream would grab his legs with a clawed hand and drag him into the darkness of the bed, so the boy curled up and covered himself with a blanket with head, not worrying that there was nothing to breathe. He could not sleep - his nervous system was greatly alarmed and he could only lie there, alone on this bed. Tears of despair and fear came to the kid's eyes and he began to whimper.

But Georgie wasn't alone, not now. A huge, tall figure loomed over a small, quivering lump hidden under the protection of the blanket. A long gloved hand reached out to the child and touched it with surprisingly tender long fingers.

"GeOrgie?" Pennywise's hoarse voice with a note of concern.

The little boy shuddered at the touch from outside, but hearing a familiar voice he hastily pulled off the blanket, taking a breath of fresh air at that time - it was damn hot under the blanket!

“Penny!” His eyes were glistening with tears and newfound joy and hope.

Large blue eyes scanned the boy's tear-stained face, which was still running small streams of tears.  
Pennywise crouched down, bringing his long figure to the level of the boy's eyes.  
"WhAT hAppenEd, wHAt tHInG made yOu crY?" His already strange voice began to "dance" even more with concern.

"I had a terrible dream in which .." The boy swallowed hard. "In which a huge monster was chasing me and then ... th-then ..." As soon as he remembered the events of that terrible dream again, fear returned and tears began to flow with renewed vigor.

The ridiculous hunchbacked creature crouching next to him felt this emotion of the child as clearly as the flame of a fire in total darkness. But THIS fear was disgusting and not pleasant to the creature.Because of that, spasms occurred in his alien stomach.

Without wasting much time thinking, Pennywise reached out his two satin-clad hands around the boy's sides and wrapped them tightly around his small form, pulling him into himself, holding him tightly against his broad chest.

Georgie reacted immediately to this gesture and blindly clung to the gray suit with his hands. It was like a breath of air - he felt protected and relieved. No wonder he had previously explained to Penny what "hugs" are.

At this time, Pennywise stroked the Georgie's back soothingly with his huge hand.

"THerE - THeRE .... evErythIng is FinE, I am nExt to you and I sWEar that no one will ever hArm YOu - I just wiLl not let tHis happen! You cAn to fall asleEp again."

Georgie's nervous system gradually began to calm down and he no longer cried, but only quietly sniffled, buried in the ruffles of his friend's suit. It was warm and very safe in his arms, and soon Georgie was plunged into a sleepy haze.

He no longer remembered how he was pulled away from the chest and gently put into bed.  
And he hardly noticed a pair of blue eyes, which remained in the same place, as if their owner was silently guarding the sleep of such a valuable person.

However, it was so.


	2. Water and sun are a pleasant combination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little story about the Losers who were hot lol

Summer in Derry was very hot, sometimes so much that wanted to go out in my underpants and just run down the street, pouring myself with liters of ice water. But who would then like to sit behind bars for violating civil peace?

So the Losers were suffering from the heat this July day, all 8 including Georgie. The guys sat on the edge of the quarry in the shade of trees, which did not save from the killing stuffiness, nevertheless. If you thought that they came here to swim, you would be absolutely right. Now they were taking a break from the tiresome journey here.

The picture was definitely funny. Richie, all wet with sweat, was sitting with his back on the trunk of a tree constantly adjusting his glasses slipping off his nose, and next to him was Eddie on his back. The asthmatics gasped from the exertion, but he didn't even have the strength to find the inhaler in his belt bag - so he just lay there, breathing heavily. Beverly stood a little further away, she was dressed in a dress, she was not so hot, but nevertheless, because of the sweat, her red hair was tangled in an untidy ball and she was looking somewhere in the direction of the waiting water. Bill leaned his hands on the bicycle handlebars and buried his head in them, still sitting in the seat. Poor Ben had the worst of all, because of his excess weight, the teenager suffered very much. He collapsed against a nearby boulder and tried to get some coolness - but even the rocks were hot that day, so the boy pulled back and followed Eddie's lead. Mike, staggering, stood on his own two feet next to Beverly, dreamily looking over the cliff, into the depths of the water. Stanley would definitely have his attention back to the robin bouncing through the branches if he even opened his eyes. But now he could only moan quietly while sitting somewhere among the trees. The most ridiculous was the couple who sat down a little further from the others. Georgie sat in the big shade of his friend, escaping the heat just like the others. Pennywise himself was not affected by the heat, so he sat with his long legs stretched forward and examined each of the Losers with amusing sympathy.

"Fucking heeat...Uff" Richie groaned from his hiding place under the trees.

"Beep - beeegh ... R-Riiich" Bill did not have the strength to shut up the rotomusor and he dropped his hands in defeat, lying face down on the steering wheel, exposing his back to the merciless sun.

"Don't cry, girls." Beverly's voice was as enthusiastic as possible in such a situation. "We didn't just come here. The reward is so close, there is very little left!" She wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

Maybe one more reminder of their goal gave the Losers strength, but the fact is that they stirred like autumn flies.

"Come on Eds, get your ass up. Time for the act of stripping!" Richie got up from his seat and looked at the half-dead Eddie.

The others just wanted to roll their eyes, but Tozier was right. No wonder they have come all this way in bathing clothes under their usual.

And one by one the guys started taking off their T-shirts and shorts.

"Damn it, you just look! You can squeeze that!" Richie was outraged when he took off his soaked T-shirt and threw it straight at Eddie.

"Are you dumbass ?! Eww!" Eddie yelped as a T-shirt flew into his face and he quickly removed it, throwing it to the ground.

Georgie wasn't going to just sit here in the shade. No wonder he ran after Billy for 2 days, begging him to let him go with him and the guys to swim in the quarry. The older brother tried to ignore him, refuse him - 100 times a day answering "N-n-no, you are s-still young", but deciding that it was better to let him do it otherwise he would be doomed to whining and pleading Georgie for God knows how long, he reluctantly agreed.

At the moment, the baby has already jumped up from his feet, as the happiness from the future gave him strength. He had already taken off his T-shirt when a friend sitting next to him addressed him.

"Are you cOming tOo?" Pennywise didn't think Georgie would be allowed to jump from the quarry. Apparently Billy chose the easier way. But was this path safer? And anyway, why does this little man leave him here ...

"Of course! You can come with us too Penny! Only now ... do you have swimming trunks ??" The boy chirped vigorously.

The Losers dressing up around them couldn't help laughing at Georgie's naivety.

What nonsense ... Why would he? It's completely pointless. Technically, he could ... but no. No, and a thousand more times no! Pennywise would not change his form or clothing.

Beverly answered for Pennywise.

"Hey, he doesn't need any of this .... he has his own taboos, you know? Or something like that" She tried to somehow explain it and maybe she succeeded.

"Anyway, you can join us anytime, Penny! I'll be glad." Georgie might be a gram sad, but he didn't show it, and briskly ran back to his brother, leaving Pennywise to stand sadly in the shade of the trees.

"Who is the last - is a coward!" Richie exclaimed and ran into the shade of the trees, pulled out of his place so that the earth flew out from under his feet. Having reached the edge, he pushed off with both feet and flew down like a bomb. "Holy shiieeee---!" And the guys heard a characteristic watery sound - Richie landed successfully.

"Such an idiot." Stanley rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I don't want to be the last! I'm not a coward!" Georgie's high-pitched voice echoed over the clearing and he took a couple of steps forward before even Bill could stop him. Georgie collided with a wall of atlas.

“NoT so fAst.” He recoiled in surprise and looked up.

"YoU're not a coWard at aLl,GeorGie. RicHie takes yoU weak, but you dOn't want tO give iN to it, do You?" Pennywise sat down in front of him, because eye-to-eye dialogue is more important and correct than eye-to-hip dialogue, right?

"You are probably right .." The child's impulse faded as quickly as it appeared. At this time, Beverly was already jumping off the cliff. And behind her Ben, Mike, Eddie - albeit with a shrill scream, Stanley, unfortunately, too, could not resist a fleeting cry. Only Bill and Georgie remained. Below you could already hear the cheerful laughter of the Losers.

“Come on G-Georgie, it's our t-turn.” Bill walked over to his brother and held out his hand, inviting him to take it.

With this action, Pennywise's blue eyes narrowed into narrow slits and darkened a couple of shades.

Bill removed his hand.

Then he turned his gaze back to Georgie, and his eyes flashed again with a heavenly blue.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine! We'll have a lot of fun!" Georgie held out 2 small hands and Pennywise allowed him to place them on his own white cheeks with vertical red lines. In response, the creature buried its red nose on the boy's forehead and snorted indulgently, making Georgie laugh.

Watching their strange farewell ritual, Bill couldn't help but chuckle. But those blue eyes with a glint of poisonous yellow he would not forget. It wasn't scary, but alarming. Why would he always resort to such a trick? Oh yes ...

Bill was ripped out of his thoughts by his brother's hand, violently grabbing his own and pulling him forward.

"Go! The fun is just beginning!" And with these words from Georgie's mouth, he and Bill jumped down.


	3. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly bear-like hugs from ol'Pennywise :3

Little Georgie Denbrough spent a lot of time with his lanky friend, teaching him the basics of proper communication with people. And on that day it was exactly the same. Hold on tight, hugs are on the agenda!

Georgie was sitting on an ottoman at the table in his room, painting pictures of birds, generously given to him by Stan, when a lanky figure dressed in gray silk appeared behind him.

"GuEss wHo!" Two large gloved hands stretched out from somewhere behind, grabbed the boy's entire face, and not just his eyes, as was customary among those who play the game "Guess Who Closed Your Eyes?"

“Oh!” Georgie jumped in surprise. Of course, he could not expect that suddenly two hands, albeit tenderly, but so realistically grab his face right now.

"Penny!" He grabbed the hands on his face and laughed.

The owner of the hands also cackled happily and the hands dropped Georgie's face, the little boy turned around. Pennywise was hunched over him, his white face adorned with a lazy smile as usual, a thin trickle of saliva flowing from his red lips, and his blue eyes were slightly slanted. In the next moment, he squatted down so as not to seem so huge to his little friend.

Georgie had never done this before, but as they say, why waste time. So as soon as Pennywise sat down to his height (almost), the boy reached out his arms and hugged him, burying his head in the ruffles around his neck. He squeezed tightly (at least he tried) - that was his greeting.

For a creature that, in principle, was not very pleasant to touch from others, at least before it proclaimed itself a "mascot" of Losers and decided to take them under its alien wing, he simply froze in place, with his hands down at his sides, like a doe in the headlights of a car. He made no attempt to break contact or reciprocate, he just tried to survive this strange action.

“Don't you want to hug me back?” Georgie let go of him, seeing that he would not receive any reciprocity.

"WhaT to dO?" Pennywise still wore an extremely bewildered expression. He really didn't understand what this human wanted from him.

“Hug!” The boy repeated patiently. “You don’t know what cuddling is ..?” Sometimes Georgie was not surprised that his friend didn’t know so much, but IT almost shocked him! Has he never hugged anyone in his life, and he had not been got a hug before? No, that doesn't work.

"Listen closely,then. When people hug, it means that they are very good friends and value each other. They just spread their arms and allow themselves to be hugged," at these words Pennywise experimentally spread his long arms to the sides "while closing his hands on back of a comrade. Or when you hug, then you seem to take the person in your arms ... and squeeze, yes ... It's very nice! "

Pennywise didn’t feel nice ... but maybe due to lack of practice? In other words, he has everything ahead.

"So, I hugged you, and now it's your turn to hug me!" The boy smiled broadly, and his friend uncertainly returned his smile. "Just do it from the goodness, at the call of your heart - and you will succeed!"

At the call of the heart ...such a foolish and cute tiny human... Did Pennywise have a heart at all? Physically - completely, but morally - very doubtful.

"WeLl I .. I .. uH .. cAn you sHow me onE morE time?" The clown tried turned back as best he could, trying to dodge such a difficult task for him. What if he does something wrong and Georgie gets hurt? No, this cannot be allowed!

"Come on Penny, it's okay, come on - it's easy and you can do it!" The boy encouraged as best he could.

"If You inSist ... Grrh ..." Pennywise slowly extended his arms forward and placed his palms on the little boy's shoulders. A mantra was spinning in the creature's head - wrap, pull, hug, wrap, pull, hug ... He grabbed the boy's back with his big hands and gently pulled him to his chest. Next was the hardest part. Pennywise froze.

"Here, now just squeeze - and here you are, this is a hug!" There was clearly a big smile in Georgie's voice.

After these words, Pennywise did just that - he squeezed the little boy in his arms.

Georgie exhaled sharply and wheezed, trying to inhale and laugh at the same time. Too much force was applied for such an action.

"Nooo.... nottt hhhaha ...sso strong ahah" Georgie squeaked hoarsely in Pennywise's grip because it was like a vice.

"SssoRYyy ..." The creature shuddered as if from a blow and quickly released the boy from his hands, removing them behind his back. He didn't want to, he didn't mean that,he didn't on purpose ...

“How much you love me!” Georgie's laughing voice brought him out of his panicky thoughts, which, to the great relief of his ridiculous friend, was in perfect order. "It was the tightest hug in my life! You see, you did it well. Only next time, if possible, not so tight,please. " The boy continued to smile reassuringly because he saw absolutely no problem here.

The next time it was until Pennywise learned to find the perfect grip strength in his arms. And Georgie didn't mind, not every day you can get a few dozen good hugs.


	4. Hide and seak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny to play hide and seek with Pennywise ... When YOU are looking ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have come up with something for Halloween🤔

When it became boring to live for Losers, which was in itself strange in their case, or simply why not, but the essence is the same - they played games. Yes, they may have been adults, well, at least some of them, but hide and seek was a good way to twitch your nerves and unwind. How do you think that an eternal alien immortal creature with unlimited possibilities will be looking for you? And how do you think that you will look for it? Look, this has its own charm, doesn't it?

The neutral ground for such games was the dusty old house on Neibolt Street, which, despite the barracks, had many hiding places, which was important.

I would tell you where all the guys are sitting, but that wouldn't be fair, would it? Therefore, I will tell you only about the most unusual couple of this company.

Georgie asked Pennywise to hide together, it was more fun and calmer, and therefore it happened. They sat in an old fridge on the first floor. Yes, it is still a mystery to everyone how Pennywise was able to fit his massive body into it, while also leaving place for Georgie ... Although he was forbidden to use his abilities to search or teleport, but no one forbade him to pull and twisting your limbs like a toffee, right?

Georgie sat surrounded by satin on all sides, and the only source of light in this dark place were two bright blue glowing eyes.

"18,19,20, who didn't hide, I don't give a shit !!" Richie’s loud voice could be heard even outside the refrigerator door and Georgie froze with his hands over his mouth. He silently looked at Pennywise, who, in turn, did not express such violent emotions and just looked at him in response.

They could hear Tozier's muffled footsteps and sometimes sighs of disappointment like "damn", "how so!" and the like - apparently the trashmouth looked into a particularly dusty corner, hoping to find there someday among the Losers, but found only empty space and a bunch of cobwebs.

But soon no footsteps or sighs were heard - apparently Richie gave up trying to find someone in the living room and moved on, and Georgie finally let go of his mouth.

"Wow, it was close .." the boy whispered excitedly.

"HehEh, quiTe .. So now, aRe we goinG to continUe to sit herE?" Pennywise found his way to lower his voice, following the boy's example, flashing his blue eyes inquiringly.

"What else remains for us?" replied Georgie. No, but really, what else can they do, how not to wait until Richie gives up and asks to leave?

"Now yOu will sEe ..." and with these words Pennywise pulled his hand from behind his neck and reached for the refrigerator door.

"No no no, what are you ..." Georgie whispered furiously, grabbing onto his friend's elbow, struggling to keep his unforgiving huge hand from the inevitable opening of the door. What is he doing, this is their hideout, suddenly they will be seen !!

The door creaked open.

The living room was empty.

Fuh ...

"And if we were caught!" The boy whispered furiously, not without a trace of relief. "Penny, what are you up - OOF!" Georgie squeaked as he was tightly wrapped around large gloved hands and pressed against broad chest. In this position, Pennywise began to spin and turn, getting out of the refrigerator, until he stood up straight and straight, twisting the last joints and shaking the weight from the long limbs.

"AnD now ... hEheHe ... the fUn starts .. heHehe!" the clown shook with fits of giggles, making Georgie shudder in the same way as he was still pressed against his chest. "HoLd on tiGht, tiny humAn .. hehe .." Pennywise was planning something that only he knew, and this "something" made the clown giggle uncontrollably.

Although maybe he was stupid, as Richie would say?

No, he's just cheerful, that's what Georgie would say.

Or maybe something in between?

Georgie was a little confused, he tried to look around, because they came out of their hiding place right in the middle of the round and at any moment Richie could be found, but apparently Pennywise was not particularly worried about this, and therefore Georgie did not waste more time asking questions, knowing that they would lead nowhere and just wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, holding up under the frills, trying to hold on tight, as was said.

"CloSe your liTtle eyes aNd see the tRick!" Pennywise's melodious voice came from above.

"But wa-" Georgie began, but was cut short by an insistent hoarse voice.

"YoUr eyes, GeOrgie, your Eyes!" it was difficult to argue with such an "order" and therefore the boy closed his eyes.

He didn't understand what had happened. He knew only one thing: it became more difficult for him to hold on - his legs hung down and they seemed to be pulled. But why would it be?

"HehEheh, open yOur eYes." Pennywise's voice put the boy out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes.

Now nothing more is clear: in what plane is he? What's happening?

Wait...

There's a refrigerator downstairs, strange doorframes ...

Ceiling!! They're on the ceiling !!

Georgie almost unclenched his hands in surprise, but another large gloved hand lay on his back, holding the little boy closer to chest.

The sight must have been sickening from the outside. Pennywise was still "facing" the floor, but his arms and legs were twisted just enough to "stand" firmly on the floor. When he held Georgie with one of his hands, preventing gravity from gaining the upper hand, he looked even weirder. Like the proverbial half-spider or something.

Imagine how Richie crap when he found everyone except this damn clown and Denbrough's youngest son, but he was crushed by a 7 foot tall body that fell from the ceiling, which had been watching him all this time.


	5. Hike 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unforgettable overnight trip to the forest will begin ... will begin ... soon?

Bill pondered this for a long time, but it was difficult to do it. Will the rest of the Losers be able to escape from their parents, and can Denbrough himself break out of his parents' networks, and even take his younger brother with him? No, it was almost impossible. Or not?

What is the leader of the Losers up to? A short hike with an overnight stay in the forest along the Kenduskeag river. The hike is quick, lasting 24 hours or something. Leave early in the morning, reach the forest by noon, spend the night and go home the next morning. Ben had a guitar at home - you could also take it, for the entourage, Bill's father had tents and sleeping bags - remained from previous hikes, although he was not with his father that time, since he went with his colleagues on a hike on another state.  
That is, there was everything except the parental permission.

Oh, did I tell you that Richie's parents didn't give a damn about where their son was hanging out? So, I will say it again, but nevertheless, there were still 6 parents left ...

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Mrs. Kasbprak, w-we are going to sp-spend the n-n-night at my house t-tomorrow." Bill tried to control his stuttering over the lie, he couldn't reveal himself now that he was so close to victory.

"Mom, I'll be careful as always. My supply of pills is full for a whole week in advance, my bag is full of plasters and there are 2 inhalers in it!" Eddie chirped next to his mother.

"Well, I don't know ..." Sonya Kasbprak looked at both boys and after a moment that seemed like an eternity, she nodded condescendingly.

Eddie turned around so quickly on his heels that his hair tousled, took a step forward, but was stopped by his mom's voice.

"Have you forgotten anything, honey?" Eddie was ready to sink into the ground with shame. If Richie had been there, he would have scoffed at him, but thank the Deities of the world, with him was the sensible and understanding Bill Denbrough!

Eddie walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek.

What a shame...

Great, there is one!

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

"You won't even ask them?" Georgie asked, surprised, to Richie, who was sitting on the porch of his own house.

"Huh, how else. I don't want to hear about how they wanted to shit on me, damn them ..." Richie spat. Maybe there was a note of sadness and grief in his behavior, because no matter how cool and independent he looked, everyone would like to feel the parental love that he lacked.

"Beep b-beep, Richie" Bill rolled his eyes at the trashmouth

"Okay kid, in that case it will play into my hands." Richie finished, still looking at Georgie, and then got off the porch and walked to the door.

"Then wait for the call or -" Denbrough did not have time to finish and was interrupted.

"Or wait for a seven foot tall clown in your bedroom, with an invitation to hike, huh? See you, brothers, I'm in business!" Richie joked and wheezed at his own joke, already closing the front door.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
"I have a final speech soon and in general ... Torah will not learn itself ..." Stanley's indecisive voice echoed through the empty church.

"Stan, just one day. Think well, this is going to be a hell of a lot of fun, right? Guitar, fire, friends ... You know I'm a responsible student myself, but it's summer now and you have the right to take a break!" Bill gestured vigorously as he drifted apart more and more. "Can you tell your parents that you are going to visit with an overnight stay, say, to me?"

Stanley closed his eyes in exhaustion, imagining this picture in his head. Oh the hell, what was he getting himself into? Cheating, traveling devil-knows-where.. But otherwise, Bill may be right. He should rest. ' After a moment of tense reflection, he nodded his head affirmatively, earning a sigh of relief from Denbrough.

Okay, the plan is going as it should ...  
\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
“Bev, I k-know this will be very d-difficult. But we have to succeed. Is t-there anything I can h-h-help you with in this case?” Bill Denbrough's nervous voice rang through Beverly Marsh's telephone receiver.

It was safer to talk to him on the phone, because if his father saw the boy next to Beverly .... In general, this could not be allowed.

"Jeez ... I don't know, Bill. I really want to go, but my father ... He is a huge problem, you know? I'll try to think of something, but you yourself know what's going on at my house ..." The red-haired girl is hot whispered into the telephone receiver. She had no idea what to do, but she was sure that soon she would definitely figure it out.

"In general, l-let me know if you -ssucceed or ... vice versa?" Trying not to sound too disappointed, Bill exchanged parting words with Bev and hung up.

Well, he thought so. Alvin was a disgusting and cruel man and many knew it. At this stage, a snag should have arisen, in fact, the way it happened.

But they always had a fallback ... But they would have to resort to it in the most extreme case ...

Until then, they have to cope on their own.  
\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
“Who am I leaving my flock to? Did you see how many heads there are?” Mike said, standing among the flock of sheep. There were about 30 or maybe 40 of them, which made it seem like the boy was standing in the middle of a huge white cloud. "The old man will kill me, damn it! Although I can ask to replace me for a day ... Then then I will have to work this day twice as hard . "

Bill is holding his breath as he watches the farmer's thought process and awaits his final verdict.

"Anyway, Bill, it's worth it!" Mike smiled.

Keep was definitely a cruel city. Gays, blacks, and sometimes even ordinary people were hated here. A city full of prejudices.

The losers of steel helped Mike settle in. They were those rare people who did not discuss him for his skin color and he was grateful to them for that.

Well, there is nothing left!  
\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
As Bill expected, Ben sat in the library. This is what you might call a bookworm.

"Hi Ben." Denbrough sat down at his friend's table. He read In Search of Lost Time. An interesting choice.

“Oh Bill. Good afternoon!” The chubby boy put down the book and his eyes brightened at the sight of a familiar face.

After a brief outline of the plan for a trip to the forest and the subsequent overnight stay there, Bill was already nervously waiting for an answer several times a day.

"You know ... I kind of could ... I can think of a good excuse for my parents. For example, something related to school ... Yeah! Right! I can also grab a guitar." Ben thought quickly and animatedly and weighed his options. In theory, this was much easier than he thought.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
And now the most interesting thing remained. It turned out that half of the Losers were supposed to be visiting Bill, and he, in turn, and Georgie to visit one of the Losers. Brilliant? Quite possible...

“What about Penny?” Georgie exclaimed as Bill returned home, telling him about every trip he made to each of their friends.

Oh, apparently not to everyone, right?

Georgie himself met Bill from school at the moment when he was heading for Richie, but he could not continue on his way, he was a little tired and hungry, sothey parted 

Let's go back to Pennywise. Yes, Bill didn't ask him. Does it even make sense? He always appeared there and when he wanted and if he did it during their trip, Bill would not mind ... But openly go to him and invite him to join them? Okay, that still made sense, very little.

Looking at his older brother's barely perceptible embarrassment, Georgie shook his head reproachfully, and for a moment they seemed to switch roles.

“If you didn't, then I can do it myself.” The boy jumped to his feet and began to dress in street clothes.

"G-georgie, mayb -" Bill started, but he was interrupted again.

"Well, Billy ... It's okay, the main thing is that in the end Penny will find out about our trip!" Georgie chirped and disappeared out the door.

It would be better if he dressed so quickly for school.

So, does he have that big sleeping bag for Pennywise? Stop. Does he even need a sleeping bag?

Thinking about it better, Bill laughed at the absurdity of his thoughts.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
Georgie was already running down the street to the nearest storm drain to call for his friend.

How did Bill forget to bring Penny with them? Okay, anything can be and it is not worth thinking about this “anything” so much.

Running to the drain outside, the boy sat down on his knees, leaned on his hands and brought his face to the storm drain.

“Penny! It's me! Please, I need to tell you something !!” Georgie squinted at the darkness of the hole and patiently waited for an answer. Pennywise once told him that if he called him from any sewer in Derry, he would immediately answer and come to the "call."

Georgie didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later, 2 bright blue eyes appeared in the darkness. A second later, putting his grinning face into the light, Pennywise appeared.

“Yes, CaptAin?” The undisguised mischief in the clown's eyes was truly infectious and Georgie smiled.

"The guys and me are going to go on a real trip to the forest! We will spend the night somewhere among the trees, in tents, and I would like to invite you with us! We will have a marshmallow for the fire!" The boy excitedly informed his friend.

As the story progressed, Pennywise's wide eyes grew even wider. Either from surprise,I guess. Surely the little boy was absolutely serious and spoke sincerely. He really wanted the clown there ...

It was...

How was it? .... Nice ... Exactly, nice and cute!

"Oh, if you iNsist ... Yes, and thE marshMallow sounds teMpting ... Okay, Georgie. Shall I go wiTh you on the ... hiKe? Yes, I'll go!" Smiling even wider, Pennywise finally proclaimed. Yes, he could well have done it. Someone had to look after their well-being, finally!

"AWESOME!" The boy almost jumped for joy, but it was hard to jump from a half-crouched position. "Then I will also call you when we start our journey!"

"SuRe."

Now everyone was alerted and gave their consent.

Wait, what about Alvin Marsh? ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence. The damn coronavirus has gotten to me, but I'm fine,huh...  
> Yes, this is the first part of the "Hike" chapter.


	6. Hike 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the trip are in full swing! Bonfires, nights, marshmallows and playing the guita - I mean ukulele waiting for them and us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mistakes, learning another language is difficult.

Yes, Bill Denbrough's plan was gradually coming to fruition. They were able to ask their parents for time off under the pretext of spending the night with one of their friends, which of course was a huge lie, because not parent (almost) would let their children go to the forest for the whole day and night.

And even if the Losers were adults beyond their years - well, most of them - that would not have served as a valid argument with their parents.

Yes, it would certainly be nice if they mentioned a seven-feet-tall guardian from another dimension who was ready to rip anyone who would pose a danger to its newly-made friends, but that would be strange. Adults shouldn't know about Pennywise. And imagine a kind of evening of unexpected acquaintances - huh, it looks more like a bad joke.

The most difficult stage in all this was Alvin Marsh. The Losers knew not by hearsay about Beverly's father. He was a sick man... Do not go into the description of a man like Alvin - this is not a very noble cause.

Yes, the Losers and Bill himself were willing to do anything to protect Bev from her own father if needed, but the point is, they could only make things worse, much worse.Pennywise sometimes wondered how Beverly deserved all this. What did this girl do in this life that she was treated like that? Of course, incredible rage gripped the creature when he thought about Alvin, about his relationship to his own daughter. His sick thoughts , actions, behavior... At such moments, sharp claws were ready to pierce the soft ends of his white, like freshly snowed , satin gloves. He was more than ready to get rid of Beverly's father, but knowing what kind of reaction he would get from her, he stopped himself. '' He feared her reaction, not wanting to upset her anymore. But other than that, a small, very tiny intervention would not hurt.

“Yes, Bill! He was called to some kind of training ground - all I know is that he will not be in Derry for about 3 days!” Beverly chirped excitedly into the old city phone, which she held tightly in her graceful hands, hung with bracelets.

“Praise G-God !! I already t-thought that nothing would work out for us, in an-any case we couldn’t go without you!” Excitedly spat Bill's words on the other side of the city phone.

Oh, not god, just ol'Pennywise,Billy boy.

"Then on Saturday m-morning at 9:00 am we all m-m-meet at Neibolt Street."

"It is noticed, I will be there at exactly 9." If my father will not forbid me, these words was on her tongue, but better didn’t have to think about the bad.

Maybe he would have experienced remorse afterward of this notorious thing - a conscience that, fortunately or unfortunately, he did not have, but this is far from a fact. He did it for the good of others, but primarily for the good of Beverly herself. At least he thought so. I don’t think he should be blamed for wanting to help.

"I have to leave town on business, Bevvy... I'll be back in exactly 3 days. And you stay at home, my girl ..." Alvin bent over his daughter, taking her hair in his hand and sniffing it like some drug. "Just 3 days and I'll be back .. Will you be a good girl?"

"Yes, Dad," Beverly answered tensely. She was disgusted and hated. She felt hurt and defenseless, she could not be calm in her own house. How can you live in peace if your house is not your home at all? She could be herself with the Losers, she was comfortable with them, and Georgie was a small and sweet miracle for her. Pennywise in her eyes was a kind of older brother which she never had - but not that she complained about it.  
Beverly closed the door behind him and slid to the floor and to her incredible relief the door was not locked - Alvin was a possessive person, but even he realized that a fire could break out and then his daughter would not be sweet.  
Although Bevv always had a window through which one could get out onto the fire escape and escape safely, as she had done before many times in secret from her father.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------—  


On the scheduled X-day - Saturday - all the Losers jumped on their beds, sobering from the morning nap.

Georgie got out of bed, feet in socks on the soft floor and stretched widely. He looked around the room and noticed his older brother, who already looked quite fresh and vigorous. He was busy looking for something in the closets.

“Good morning, Billy!” Halfway was greeted by a child in pajamas with a picture of a green land turtle.

"Morning,G-Georgie." Bill responded in half a turn. He was extremely busy collecting the things he needed for the trip.

The most responsible lay on him, because he had sleeping bags and tents. Fortunately, they were not very heavy so as not to be able to carry them to the cherished glade. Moreover, he agreed with those close to him Richie and Ben that they would help him with carrying bags for sleeping.

Having had a haste breakfast, the Denbrough brothers slipped into the garage, in which their father's camping belongings lay.

“Brothers Grimm, open the gate!” Richie's sonorous voice came from outside the garage door.

“G-Georgie, can you ,p-p-please open the door for him?” Billy asked, furiously clearing out a pile of family belongings.

Georgie nodded curtly and ran to the garage door. He grabbed the part of the door near the door and slowly lifted the door until he was full height. Another pair of hands grabbed the edge of the garage door and helped him open it.

“Hi there, little man!” Richie said as he helped the kid open the door and ruffled boy's hair.

"Oh, hi Richie!"

When the path was no longer obstructed, they both entered the garage. Bill had already taken out a few camping bags, which were compactly crumpled into rolls. The tents were not as small as sleeping bags, but they were cheap and flimsy, as Bill's father did not want spend big denbs on something he never uses again - although to no small surprise, the awning was watertight and intact in all places.

“Huh, I didn't think you'd co-come faster than Ben.” Denbrough's older brother commented, glancing over his shoulder at their visitor.

“Well,miracles happen sometimes, you know,” Richie noticed, straightening the strap of his hiking backpack. “all the more, I had nothing to do, so I went out even earlier and made a roundabout down Neibolt and Witchham Street.I didn't go to the redhead, I'll see him soon anyway." Tozier reported back and walked over to the pile of sleeping bags. He examined them and came to a verdict - better than sleeping on the ground anyway.

Literally 7 minutes later, the second assistant came up to carry everything necessary for outdoor recreation.

“Heey, Beeeenny, old man!” Richie sarcastically threw his arms out in different directions.

Having received a greeting from each of this room, and even a portion of hugs from Georgie, he, just like the trashmouth earlier, went to the pile of sleeping bags and quickly examined them.

“They have excellent quality, Bill!” Ben said delightedly and began to pick up bag after bag.

"Y-yeah, maybe. We'll act-actually see. Richie, take the r-r-rest of the bags, and I'll take 3 tents, and you, Georgie, take the fourth." Bill said, pulling his backpack over his back.

“I'm always happy to help!” Georgie seemed to agree to absolutely everything in this life.

“If it gets too hard for you, be sure to tell me.” Bill instructed.

Georgie looked at him with his best indignant look, which said so - Who do you take me for ?!Then the four travelers left the garage and headed towards 29 Neibolt Street, their kind of safe landing site.The three children talked animatedly about the adventure ahead of them and grimaced at Tozier's jokes, while Georgie occasionally glanced at the nearby storm drains as he walked. It was a cool September morning with slightly yellowed leaves falling from the trees on the sides of the road.

“B-by the way, Ben. I just noticed - w-w-where is your guitar?” Bill asked, tilting his head to the side in the best Pennywise tradition, which caused his long bangs to fall over his eyes.

“Oh yeah ... One of my brothers took her to the music school exam so I had to take an alternative with me. I took the ukulele.” At the beginning of his speech, Ben looked a little embarrassed, but then he came to life, apparently counting the ukulele a good replacement for the guitar.

“UKULELE!” Richie burst out laughing so hard that his glasses almost fell off his nose.

“And I love udukele, actually!” The younger boy Denbrough stood up to defend the bookworm.

"U-ukulele."

"Yes, I said so."

This made Richie no longer cackle with laughter, but laughed openly for a good 15 seconds before he finally died down.

“No, no, I’m not saying anything against the germ of a guitar, it was just funny.” Richie reported, still wearing the widest grin on his face.  
Everyone rolled their eyes at his statement, but couldn't help but smile slightly warm on their own faces and move on.  
\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------— When the 29th house on the well-known Neibolt street became visible, the guys increased their speed. 3 silhouettes were already visible near the porch. When they finally approached the house, they were able to distinguish their friends and hear some phrases of dialogue between them.

"Oh, look, they are coming!" There was Eddie with a large backpack on his back, which made him look even smaller and more fragile, wearing a large first aid kit on his belt, which contained absolutely everything, from bandages and plasters to ointments and sprays.

“Hi guys.” Mike sat next to him on the old and creaky porch, carrying a slightly smaller backpack.

“It's a cold morning today, isn't it?” Stan said shivering as he stood by an old rusty fence with a gray backpack on his lean back.

This was followed by the usual greeting from all the new arrivals and Georgie gave each of them a morning hug.

The guys took their places near the porch and continued to wait for the rest. Needless to say, there was a doubt in everyone's soul about Beverly, because she could not come. Not because of her unwillingness, no, but because of her father, despite the fact that he was not even in the city. But everyone sat in silence on this score.

She came to general relief, and not even the last. When everyone was assembled, the most important thing remained.

“Hi boys.” She greeted in a very friendly and cheerful manner.

And when she, too, got a hug from Georgie, he exclaimed "I will go for Penny!" and without waiting for the reaction of others, he ran into the house along the way, creaking the old steps of the porch.

"G-Georgie, I'll go with y-" Bill began, but Georgie was already opening the door to the house and waved his hand at him, silently speaking - Oh, nuh, it's not worth it! This is a puzzle for one.

And Bill stayed where he was. In any case, nothing would happen to his brother, and if he went with him, it would only get worse. Even though it depends on how you mean "worse."

When Georgie was inside the old dilapidated house, he walked towards the kitchen, where there is an old non-working refrigerator, in which he once hid with his friend during a game of hide and seek, but he quickly realized that there was no point in looking for him in the kitchen and went straight towards the basement.

"Penny! It's me, we are ready to go on our trip." He did not whisper, but he did not shout into the emptiness of the house, but simply waited for an answer, quietly going down the old stairs directly to the well, holding on to the uneven railings.

A few seconds later, he heard a quiet ringing of bells ahead, which broke the almost alarming silence, and white gloved hands crawled out onto the edges of the well, behind which a large red head appeared and Pennywise climbed out on his stomach, leaning on the edge of the well.

“Hiya GeoRgie! Oh, diD you paY me a visit anyWay?” As he spoke, his blue eyes, the color of the brightest sky, burned with excitement.

“Of course I did! We couldn't go without you!” Georgie chirped merrily as he quickly jumped off the remaining steps and ran up to his friend.

“Well, tHen let's not Waste aNy more time.” And with these words Pennywise climbed out of the well to the end, towering over his friend in full height and held out his gloved hand, inviting him to take it, which Georgie immediately did. The giant let him pass forward on the stairs and followed, still holding a small hand in his, they passed through the dusty corridor and foyer and came to the front door, which itself opened in front of them, presenting the awkward couple to the view of the Losers standing outside.

“Hey, good morning, Bozo.” Richie said in an unusually warm voice. He usually treated Pennywise with a bit of mistrust and suspicion, but today he was unusually kind, who knows why.

“Hello, baaAaaAaNditsss.” Pennywise said slowly, sweeping each of the Losers with his furious and burning, hot gaze of his wide blue eyes. But as in one instant his gaze was stern and cruel, so in the next moment he was warm and good-natured it was possible for a being like him.

“Now everyone is assembled, we can start our adventure straight into the forest!” Georgie didn’t give an awkward moment to appear, who grabbed his friend’s hand tighter and pulled him forward down the stairs.

Mike took the tent out of Georgie's hands, and they distributed the sacks evenly for each loser, and now each carried his own sack that they would need in the future. They moved towards the forests and the Kenduskeag River.


	7. Hike 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise sees marshmallow , Pennywise eats marshmallow!  
> *hungry alien clown noises*

By 10 o'clock in the afternoon, the guys were already in full swing in the wooded part of Derry. Everyone, except Pennywise, had a backpack on their backs and someone carried a sleeping bag, someone compactly rolled up a tent. It was clearly warmer than it was in the morning. and the forest was filled with birdsong. Trills of different octaves were heard, from the most sonorous chirping to the muffled cuckoo of a cuckoo somewhere among the green crowns of tall trees.

“So, genius, where exactly are we going?” Richie called out cheerfully as Bill was walking in front of him.

"Specifically, I с-с-can't say, but -" began the stutter, but was immediately rudely interrupted.

“Great, we're going there, not knowing where,” Richie shouted. Not that he didn't like it, for the most part he didn't care, but he couldn't keep himself from a couple of sharp sarcastic phrases.

“What's wrong with that?” Georgie commented in surprise, walking the eccentric behind the others. He sincerely did not understand what was wrong with the lack of a plan. Although, Maybe not only him.

"ReaLly." There was a more surprised voice over Georgie's head.

“Oh Rudolph, you're the master of our plans, aren't you?” Richie interjected mockingly, glancing sideways at the unusual presence of a tall, humanoid being in a silver suit.

"Ahem... So, we're going t-t-to some clearing where we can st-stop and make a small c-camp." Bill tried to continue no less confidently. It's a good idea. They will come across such a clearing anyway.

The rest of the Losers just chuckled at the scene that had just played out in front of them.  
\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
"And then I told him that he does not understand such things and that this is not a sparrow, but a blackbird," Stanley reflected, looking expressively at Ben, who was nodding politely, urging him to continue telling the story. Ben was a well-read man and he was the only one, Stan's stories about birds and ornithology seemed to be really interesting. Not that others dislike it, it's just that the bookworm was really interested in it "because the sparrow is smaller and has a different beak shape, at least!"

“Hey, Stan the man, are you going to work on the dovecote in the future?” Richie said, feeling like it was the most ingenious thing he ever said.

"If only you don't work in the dump in the future-" Eddie remarked coldly ",although I'm sure your tongue will be the dirtiest place in the whole dump."

“Oh, how serious we are!” Richie squeezed out mockingly and absolutely frivolously, making a grimace, but nevertheless stopped talking. Instead, he pressed close to the germophobe and fell on him with his left body, pressing his head tightly to his chest, for which he received blow to the hand.

Georgie, who followed everyone tirelessly and listened to his friends' chatter through the word, decided it would be nice to have a quick bite to eat. He threw the backpack off one shoulder, holding it on the other and pulled a large pocket to his chest. He opened the zipper and looked in. inside. There were a couple of apples, chocolate bars, sliced bread and ham to it, several small bottles of water, as well as cartons with juice and straws and two large packs of marshmallows, which he promised to Pennywise, who in turn followed closely the actions The child decided that the apple would be just right.

“Anyone want a snack?” Georgie called out to the guys in front and heard negative “no, thanks,” “not yet,” and so on. Well, he’ll get more. He pulled out a shiny red apple from his backpack and was about to close him, but then a big hand fell on his shoulder and Georgie looked up inquiringly.

“I woulDn't mind a maRshmAllow...?” At these words, a small trickle of saliva flowed down Pennywise's chin, which he did not seem to notice. Despite the incredible politeness of the gesture (so he thought), deep down he was torn apart from the desire to just grab the coveted packet of treats from the back of the backpack. But was Georgie in vain telling him about the rules of etiquette? No, the creature was going to show its best side.

“Oh, of course! There’s another pack for the fire, so you can grab one before we set up camp.” Georgie replied good-naturedly, reaching into his backpack again to find a package of vanilla marshmallows. During this short time Pennywise's blue eyes followed the boy's movements closely and very mindfully and a trickle of saliva flowed from his mouth a little faster than usual.

To the creature's great happiness, a few seconds later the package of this treat fell into his hands. He quickly opened it, tearing the edge and thrust his fingers into this pocket. He pulled out a small white lump that exuded a sweet vanilla scent. This lump was soft when the creature experimentally squeezing it between long fingers. There was no point in looking at him anymore, so Penny quickly threw this white piece of marshmallow into his mouth.

That was good.

It was very good.

Wild and wide-eyed, Pennywise brought the package to his face and tilted his head back, his mouth unnaturally wide open, maniacally dumping the contents of the once-full bag of marshmallows until the last bit fell into his bottomless mouth.

“Wow, Penny, not so fast, you can choke!” Georgie warned worriedly, staring in shock at his awkward friend, but nothing could stop him. Pennywise sees a marshmallow, Pennywise is eating marshmallows no matter what.

When the package was empty, he tossed it over his shoulder, much to the boy's displeasure, but when he looked beyond his friend, there was no package of marshmallows on the ground. Finally, he closed his big mouth, and his once bright red lips were covered with a layer of powdered sugar and were not so bright. He almost looked like a hamster who hides grains in his cheek pouches. Georgie laughed at his tall friend, urging the rest of the travelers to turn around and see what was so funny there.

Pennywise swallowed hard, thus eating all the marshmallows at once and his face shone with relief, as if he had dreamed of this delicacy for billions of years of his life.

“Is this SO delicious for you?” Georgie continued to giggle heartily.

“If you oNly knew how mUch, little buddY.” The creature gave out with satisfaction, ruffling the hair on the boy's head with his huge hand and pushing him lightly into the shoulder blades, urging him to go forward and catch up with the others, which the baby immediately did, simultaneously gnawing his red apple, which nevertheless turned out to be sweet.

“Holy crap, have you seen ?! He was like a damn alligator!” The trashmouth screamed, glancing around all his friends. His glasses widened with surprise, making his eyes look like two saucers.

“You probably never get used to it, huh?” Beverly said condescendingly, half-turning at their mascot, but addressing Richie.

"Exactly. In any case, when YOU eat , after you there is such a shit that I get an attack of damn asthma. You are a real pig, Richie." Eddie wrinkled his nose with disgust, obviously remembering not the best moment in his life, which was unfortunately he found it.

“Why every time I say something about Jingles, by the end all the speeches come down to me anyway ?!” Tozier threw up his hands in indignation at the sky, as if in an unsuccessful attempt at pleading.

“Maybe because you can't shut up in time?” Stan suggested sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe..." The joker answered him no less sarcastically.

If someone, out of their stupidity, suddenly decided to fight Richie in the level of sarcasm, even without knowing it, he was doomed to a grand defeat, because Richie Tozier is the damn father of sarcasm.

And nonsense.  
\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
To half past eleven a.m. The losers went even further; it felt like they had already reached another state.

They came across glades on their way, but Bill made a verdict that they were not good enough to stay on them for a whole day, the ground was too wet, there were too many bushes, or there was too bare space around. In general, they kept walking. Throughout their journey, Pennywise disappeared for a while, then reappeared, demanding the attention of the Losers for his awkward persona.

Tiredness slowly began to prevail over the guys, but not so much that they needed to stop. Moreover, later they still used the ration that Georgie had offered them before and had a snack. The kid himself sometimes began to slow down due to a little fatigue. but his guardian immediately appeared behind him, ready to grab the boy under the armpits and carry him several meters ahead before Bill had time to turn around and spot the lagging member of their gang.

Finally, another clearing began to appear from behind the trees, from which it was impossible to determine whether it was possible to settle on it, so inspired by secret hope, the Losers increased their speed.

“I bet Lord Denbrough will decide again that no cattle will be allowed out in this place.” Richie hissed sarcastically.

“Oh, you mean it’s pleasant for you to lie in the mud?” Beverly said indignantly.

“Why are you surprised, I told you he is a pig.” Eddie remarked coldly.

"You damn germophobe...Оne more time and -"

“P-perfect place!” Bill's excited voice interrupted the starting squabble.

All three slowly turned to him, as in comedy films. Georgie walked beside them, holding back a smile and joining the rest of the gang standing next to Bill. Even their mascot deigned to reappear - apparently even he could not miss such a significant event.

"Well !" Richie sighed and walked towards the group.  
When everyone stood next to Bill, he spread his arms, pointing to the clearing in front of them.

The land was covered with low and soft green grass, and along the edges of the clearing grew thin and slender birches and smooth aspens. To the right, about 20 meters from them, the well-known Kenduskeag River flowed.

"Well..." Mike began, unconsciously returning the phrase from a moment ago "our journey was worth it."  
\-------------------------------------------------- ---------  
The next tens of minutes were spent trying to put up tents for sleeping. There were 4 of them in total, it was planned that in each tent there would be 2 people and in theory, if you lie together, there would be plenty of space inside.

Bill decided to start collecting tents, so he was taught to do it by his father, Ben, since he was aware of this topic from books and Mike, simply because he volunteered to help them. The three of them laid out the inside of the tent, assembled a frame from metal poles and began to put the bottom layer of the tent on the hooks, forming a shelter. On top they threw an awning, which was intended to repel moisture, in case of rain, which, as Bill watched on the news, was not expected. Then it was necessary to drive the pegs into the ground in order to give the tent the final look and stretch it as expected.

A measured beat of hammers on metal pegs was heard across the clearing.

The rest of the Losers, throwing their backpacks off their backs and throwing sleeping bags, sat either on the ground, or on stumps and rested, exchanging words. George could not live this life if he had not tried to help, so he got up from the grass and cheerfully ran to his brother.

“Billy, let me help you!” He knelt down next to his brother, who diligently hammered the pegs into the ground, constantly pushing back his bangs.

“I'm do-do-doing well myself, go get some r-r-rest.” Bill said, not taking his eyes off the hammer, continuing to tap hard, driving the peg deeper into the ground.

"But -.."

Before a few seconds had passed, a sharp cry was heard over the clearing. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the sound with obvious concern on their faces, especially Pennywise, who had been hiding in the nearby thickets all this time - he threw up his free red head and his eyes glittered with bright yellow color, reflecting his concern.

In a moment, he was next to Ben, who, as it turned out, made this sharp and painful sound, anxiously sitting down next to the boy.

"Um .. Heh ... I just hit the finger with a hammer ..." Ben was clearly embarrassed by the intense attention directed at him and shrank slightly, clutching his wounded hand to his chest.

Pennywise gently took the boy's bruised hand in his two huge ones and gently brought it closer to his worried white face, his blue, anxious eyes scanning the limb relentlessly for examples of serious injuries.

“Oh, damn it!” Eddie jumped up from his seat and ran awkwardly towards the couple, already opening his belt bag on the way so that he could get something needed and needed right now among the medicines of the whole world.

“Ben, is everything okay ?!” Beverly cried, standing up from her seat.

"Eh ... Y-yes ... Nothing catastrophic, just a small bruise ..." The boy said with an excited smile, trying to bring his hand back to him from the gloves of the clown sitting next to him, which he did not do well.

“Come on Dr.K. , heal our victim!” Richie shouted at them, folding his hands near his mouth, creating a kind of mouthpiece.

“Ding Dong, give me his hand, you’re not much use here!” Eddie said as he sat down in front of the clown and the victim, reaching out his slender arms to Pennywise to take Ben's hand for his close examination.

“It's gOing to be oKay Benny, you won't diE - I gUarantee it.” Pennywise chuckled condescendingly, passing the bookworm's hand to his “nurse”.

“What are you talking about, Bozo ?!” Eddie yelled, grabbing Ben's hand. Although he heard a lot of scary stories about how people died simply by pinching their fingers in the door. They started gangrene, then necrosis and infection of the whole body, due to which a man was dying. Especially here, there are so many bacteria ... Eddie winced.

At the end of a cursory but thorough examination, the verdict was pronounced - a severe bruise of the index finger.

Well, he can live with that.

Ben insisted that it would heal on its own, but Eddie was adamant and put a plaster on his finger, saying that it would heal faster and no infection would get in.

“EveryThing will be wOnderful!” Pennywise croaked good-naturedly and gently patted Ben on the head like a dog in a gesture of comfort and comfort.

“Well, I had no doubts, because Eddie himself helped me.” Ben said through a soft smile on his lips and looked at Eddie, who waved his hand at him in a gesture “oh what are you talking about ,you make me blushing”.

Ben sat down with the rest of the guys, so as not to suffer from this ill-fated hammer and Georgie, who had been sitting next to Bill, looked sympathetically at his friend and offered a brilliant idea ... As it seemed to him.

“If Ben can't hit the pegs anymore, then I can still help!” He jumped up briskly, prompting his brother to finally turn around in shock and cry out helplessly.

When Georgie was about to get to the tent, which he did in record time, he was caught by two large gloved hands, which grabbed him under the armpits and lifted him high above the ground, making the child squeak in amazement. He was turned face to face talisman of the Losers, who fervently looked at him with his blue eyes and smiled maliciously.

"Oh G-G-God ... Thank you, otherwise he w-w-would definitely beat off someth-th-thing worse for himself..." Whispered Bill, who had already managed to get up and walk a few steps towards his obnoxious but helpful brother. Pennywise nodded politely to him. showing that everything is in order and turned back to the bundle of energy.

“I don't tHink you shOuld do this.” Pennywise hissed in feigned threat, bringing the little boy closer to his white face.

“Actually, I wanted to help! Let me go to the ground, Penny.” Georgie protested in the firm but gentle grip of the clown. He did not want to annoy him, but only to keep him from reckless action, although at first glance it might seem that Pennywise and recklessness are synonymous.

"Oh, as yOu wish..." Pennywise chirped and let him go. True, 3 meters from the tent, next to the rest of the Losers, who out of the corner of their eyes watched the situation and smiled slightly at their little friend.

Threatening to begin whining and whining were stopped by a loud voice.

“Hey, you shouldn't make so much noise about this unfortunate and ill-fated tent, I'll finish them all - I've already driven in my pegs.” Mike shouted, who, to everyone's surprise, had really finished.

This is how this problem was solved.

Аnd no one was hurt..

Except for Ben's index finger, maybe.

After 15 minutes, all the tents were erected in the clearing and ready to be filled with sleeping bags. Even this action was not without a little noise as Eddie climbed into the tent and Richie slapped him on the ass, making the germophobe hiss like a wild angry raccoon. Many laughed at this funny situation.

When everything with the shelter was finally finished, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Well, the first step is done!


End file.
